Power of the Storm
by Moonstar2.0
Summary: Stormkit son of Moonstar is born into Mistclan. He must help a team of hero's fight a great evil trying to take over the clans. sorry i kinda suck at summarys but i did my best. please leave a review and follow/favorite me! thanks
1. Chapter 1

Power of the Storm

**My friends and I are writing a fanfiction called Warriors; the New Dawn; Rise of the Ancients, which is not currently finished. This story, takes place very soon after The New Dawn. This story may make references to The New Dawn which won't make much sense to people who haven't read it, which is everyone, but there really isn't much I can do about that until we finish and/or post The New Dawn. Sorry if that made this fanfiction a little hard to understand because there will be references to it, but I will try to explain it. Also, this story is like other stories called "Heat of the Blaze" by Eaglestorm, "The Darkness of Light" by Sparkfang, and Silver's path by Nightstripe, but from Stormkit's point of view. Check them out.**

**Prologue **

In Starclan, a blue gray cat stood up above the others. "Cats of Starclan! he yowled, Look down on this kit and tell me that he is not worthy to help the other heros fight the dark!" "Yes he is worthy!" came a chorus of mews. "Then he shall be part of the prophesied team that will be our salvation!" "Is this a wise move Froststar?" said a gray tabby she-cat. "I am sure of it." "This Stormkit is my deputy's kit. He will be strong."

**That's all for now i will post more later. please leave a review. not too critical please, i'm new. XD Please follow me and my friends Eaglestorm Nightstripe and Sparkfang. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Stormkit opened his eyes and saw the inside of the nursery, clay walls curving around him. He heard a mew saying "Can he play with me yet?" No Blackkit, said a brown queen. "Tell him he can play tomorrow Branchwhisker," said Stormkit's mother Windflight. "he can play tomorrow Blackkit," said Branchwhisker. "But I'm bored!" said Blackkit. "He can play tomorrow or never." "Can I see the camp?" he asked Windflight. "Ok but get one of the apprentices to show you around." "Ok Ok," grumbled Stormkit. Stormkit padded out of the cave, and his jaw dropped when he saw the vast sky and moorland stretched out above the valley. "Look who's out of the nursery!" said a blue-gray tom. "I'm Moonstar, your father," said the tom. "I'll show you around the camp." "Windflight said to find an apprentice though." said Stormkit. "It's ok i'm the clan leader, everyone will be jealous. Not everyone gets their tour of the camp with the leader!" Moonstar said. "Ok let's go!" mewed Stormkit racing of towards a random den. "Can we start here? Where do the apprentices sleep? What about the Medicine cat?"... Later back in the nursery, Windflight asked how his tour was. "It was great! Moonstar gave me a tour! and he's my father…"

Hope you like this chapter! next one coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Stormkit opened his eyes and saw the inside of the nursery, clay walls curving around him. He heard a mew saying "Can he play with me yet?" No Blackkit, said a brown queen. "Tell him he can play tomorrow Branchwhisker," said Stormkit's mother Windflight. "he can play tomorrow Blackkit," said Branchwhisker. "But I'm bored!" said Blackkit. "He can play tomorrow or never." "Can I see the camp?" he asked Windflight. "Ok but get one of the apprentices to show you around." "Ok Ok," grumbled Stormkit. Stormkit padded out of the cave, and his jaw dropped when he saw the vast sky and moorland stretched out above the valley. "Look who's out of the nursery!" said a blue-gray tom. "I'm Moonstar, your father," said the tom. "I'll show you around the camp." "Windflight said to find an apprentice though." said Stormkit. "It's ok i'm the clan leader, everyone will be jealous. Not everyone gets their tour of the camp with the leader!" Moonstar said. "Ok let's go!" mewed Stormkit racing of towards a random den. "Can we start here? Where do the apprentices sleep? What about the Medicine cat?"... Later back in the nursery, Windflight asked how his tour was. "It was great! Moonstar gave me a tour! and he's my father…"

Hope you like this chapter! next one coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One

Stormkit opened his eyes and saw the inside of the nursery, clay walls curving around him. He heard a mew saying "Can he play with me yet?" No Blackkit, said a brown queen. "Tell him he can play tomorrow Branchwhisker," said Stormkit's mother Windflight. "he can play tomorrow Blackkit," said Branchwhisker. "But I'm bored!" said Blackkit. "He can play tomorrow or never." "Can I see the camp?" he asked Windflight. "Ok but get one of the apprentices to show you around." "Ok Ok," grumbled Stormkit. Stormkit padded out of the cave, and his jaw dropped when he saw the vast sky and moorland stretched out above the valley. "Look who's out of the nursery!" said a blue-gray tom. "I'm Moonstar, your father," said the tom. "I'll show you around the camp." "Windflight said to find an apprentice though." said Stormkit. "It's ok i'm the clan leader, everyone will be jealous. Not everyone gets their tour of the camp with the leader!" Moonstar said. "Ok let's go!" mewed Stormkit racing of towards a random den. "Can we start here? Where do the apprentices sleep? What about the Medicine cat?"... Later back in the nursery, Windflight asked how his tour was. "It was great! Moonstar gave me a tour! and he's my father…"

Hope you like this chapter! next one coming soon!


End file.
